


Sticks

by DestinationDarkness



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/pseuds/DestinationDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can't eat with chopsticks, Tommy teaches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/gifts), [moodwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/gifts).



> I wrote this story last summer, and I still like it a lot. For once something happy and fluffy. I also loved the idea of Adam and Tommy being on a date without really realizing it themselves. :)
> 
> BETA:ed by my babe @fireshadow1328 
> 
> I also wanted to gift it to Libra_fietje and Moodwriter because they're amazing and I get a lot of inspiration from them both.

When Adam sang, the world stopped. 

People had doubted him his whole life, making him believe at times that he was useless, without talent and just a piece of shit. It made him sick, how anybody could ever think of treating Adam badly, but he didn’t think more about it at the moment. Instead he watched the song bird in front of him stretching a single note further and a little surprisingly, letting it die out in an almost whimper. It left him shivering, feeling raw, and he could see that Adam had that as his intention. God, he was good. His vocals kept on going, until he sang those last words and then just relaxed his shoulders, slowly taking the headphones off and breathing. They all clapped as he got out of the recording booth, making the man almost blush, something the blonde found incredibly cute. 

“Hey Tommy, wanna head out and grab some dinner?” he asked carelessly, making the whole situation almost unreal. One did not simply sing in a way that left the whole room speechless, and then asked for dinner right away. Oh, unless one was Adam fucking Lambert.

“Yeah, uh, sure…” he murmured softly, still in awe, but smiled slightly, making Adam flash him a small smile that made him feel all happy on the inside.

“Sushi?”

 

Tommy giggled softly as Adam cursed under his breath, fighting with the sticks. He knew Adam loved sushi, but he’d never been very good with the sticks. He sighed heavy as the piece of salmon once again slipped from his grip, and Tommy giggled some more, making Adam give him a small “fuck-you” look. 

“Hey, before you tell me to go fuck myself or anything, let me show you,” he said, moving a little closer to Adam on the ground. As cheesy as it sounded, they had driven up one of the hills surrounding LA, and to their own secret little nest. It was a ten minute walk from the car, but this little place was the best place on earth. You could view of the whole of LA, and still have tranquil silence at the same time. The moon, as well as the stars, were out, and it had become quite dark by then. It wasn’t all that late, only about 10.30 pm, but it felt like way past that time. It had been a long day for sure. 

He took the sticks from Adam’s hand and placed them in his own slightly more skilled ones. 

“You see, you relax your hand like this, and then just lightly squeeze them together, like that,” he instructed, knowing that Adam was listening carefully. Adam was always easy to instruct, because he was willing to learn. After just doing the “grab-food” move a couple of times, he let Adam have the sticks back, but remained as close to him as he was now.   
He didn't want to move away from Adam again because his body heat was so captivating. He watched him fumble the first couple of times, until he got a hang on it, and Tommy could only giggle at Adam’s proud grin as he managed to grab a piece, dip it into the soya sauce and finally eat it without it falling off. 

 

A while later, the food long gone, they just lay on the blanket they always brought along. It wasn’t super comfortable, judging from the fact that there was rock under it, but it was pretty near perfect anyways. With a small, pleased sigh, Tommy laid his head on Adam’s shoulder, letting his left arm rest on Adam’s stomach. He could feel the singer laying his arm around him, holding him a tiny bit closer, and then starting to play with his hair. They just laid there in silence for a while, a relaxed and comfortable silence, not awkward at all.

“You know, you sang pretty damn fantastic today,” Tommy murmured after a while, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, studying the LA night sky. 

“Thank you…" Adam answered quietly, as if afraid to break the piece in the air, but Tommy could hear there was something distant in his voice as well. 

“What’s wrong...?” he asked carefully, spreading his fingers out over Adam’s chest and stroking slightly, tilting his head up a bit, looking at the beautiful man.

“Nothing,” he answered reflexively, but then sighed and turned his head towards Tommy. “No, there’s something, I shouldn’t lie to you… I just… I don’t know how to say it without it sounding really stupid,” he murmured and looked up at the sky, studying the stars and their patterns. Tommy just listened and continued to move his hand over Adam’s chest. 

He knew that the best way was to let Adam think and talk without interrupting. That brain worked its magic as always, as Adam finally picked his words, all so carefully.

“You know I came out as gay when I was eighteen, after lots of years of struggling. I wasn’t really bullied, but I sure as hell wasn’t the most popular guy, if you know what I mean… I was into theater, I was a bit chubby in my teen years, I was a ginger, I sang… I’ve always had people rejecting me, looking at me like I was a fucking freak or something… For so long I believed that,” he started slowly, hugging Tommy a bit closer to himself as if trying to remember that he was past all that now. 

“That song I sang today is so filled with that rejection… It’s so deep, you know? Truth is… I’m kinda there again. Afraid of being rejected again… Not by idiots though, but by one single person,” he murmured softly, closing his eyes for a second. “I’ve really grown to like someone, but I don’t know how to tell him,” he whispered sadly, biting his bottom lip and looking damn insecure and scared. The look sure didn’t fit him all that well. 

“Well, you can start of by telling me something about this guy, as a practice. Is he good looking, sexy?” Tommy teased, licking slightly at Adam’s neck, which made the taller man giggle. He’d always been so ticklish right there. 

“Damn you, Ratliff! Well yeah, he’s really sexy. Totally my type, yet different. Certainly not what my mom would have thought I liked. He’s super cool, really relaxed and funny, and yet also… so serious and caring all the time” he murmured and smiled to himself. “I feel like I can look like total fucking shit and he would just find it adorable.”

“Well, I know there are thousands of girls and guys who would do anything to see you looking like shit, as much as they love seeing you all rock star,” he giggled softly, nuzzling his head into Adam’s neck and closing his eyes. It wasn’t the first time Adam had talked boys with him, although this seemed more serious than before. 

“You think I should talk to him about it? How I feel for him?” he whispered, sounding a lot more insecure again. 

“Totally. You’ve been with far too many bad calls Adam, it’s time you try something other than that. This guy sure seems great, go for it. Also, I bet he’s great in bed. Let me guess… Is he a brunette? You’ve always had a soft spot for brunettes,” he murmured softly, looking up at his best friend and boss.

“Nah, actually he’s blonde… I’m sure he would look cute as a brunette though, he was these really fantastic brown eyes to match,” Adam said slowly, and swallowed as he turned to his side, laying his free hand on Tommy’s cheek and softly brushing away some of his hair from his face. Tommy had never seen Adam look so scared and unknowing, and he was about to ask who this guy was, when realization hit him. Blonde, brown eyes, caring and feeling free, and then that look in Adam’s eyes right now.

“O-Oh…” he whispered softly, not really knowing what to say or how to react. How was he supposed to react to that? 

“Please don’t hate me…” Adam whispered, sounding a lot like he was 16 and afraid of actually just looking at a guy. 

“I would never hate you,” Tommy answered immediately, before growing silent again. He studied Adam’s face, taking in the sight of the poor guy laying next to him. Adam had just let a deep, deep secret out and he was scared like never before. 

“Adam I could never hate you…” Tommy began again, and he could see that Adam was already embracing himself for the ‘but’ and the rejection. “In fact, my feelings are near the opposite of that scale. I uhm… I wasn’t really prepared for that, but don’t you ever think that I would reject you. Babe, I know I’m opened minded and blah blah blah, but I wouldn’t be kissing a guy in front of the whole fucking word just because it’s fun. There’s something behind all that, you know,” he continued, and he smiled as he saw Adam’s face transform into a happy grin.

“I’m not ready to be thrown all out there yet, so I suggest some dates and stuff to begin with, and you’ll have to have patience with me… But I really like you, and I’m willing to at least try for our sake,” he finished, and giggled as Adam couldn’t contain himself, moving forward to give him a small kiss on the lips, full of happiness. 

“Anything for you babe,” he whispered, stroking through Tommy’s blonde locks. 

“Anything?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! I want a bubble bath, I adore Italian food, you HAVE to sin-“ he started, and laughed happily as Adam gave him another kiss.

“Oh, fuck you, Tommy!” he giggled happily, smiling ear to ear. 

“Not until third date, Mr. Impatient and sexually frustrated.”


End file.
